Wirrungen der Gefühle
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Obwohl diese 5-teilg. Serie EowynAragorn ist, wird Aragorn sich NICHT in sie verlieben oder mit ihr zusammen kommen. Er gehört zu Arwen. Punkt! Alle, die sich mit Eowyn und ihrer Liebe zu Aragorn identifiziert haben, sollten es aber lesen. R&R plz
1. Teil 1 Sehnsucht

Sehnsucht

Stille liegt über Meduseld, als ich rastlos durch die Gänge wandere. Die Gedanken, die sich in meinen Geist geschlichen haben, seit ich dich das erste Mal sah, lassen mir keine Ruhe und so laufe ich langsam durch den dunklen Korridor, um mir die Nacht zu verkürzen, die mir immer wieder die selben Träume bringt – Träume von dir. 

Ein kalter Luftzug weht durch den Gang und ich schlinge schützend meine Arme um meinen Körper und wünsche mir, es wären deine, die mich halten bevor ich einschlafe. Die Kälte erfasst auch mein Herz, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dich vermutlich nie so nah bei mir spüren werde – nicht so nah wie sie es wahrscheinlich schon unzählige Male tat. 

Doch ist auch Hoffnung in mir, die unbegründete und naive Hoffnung, dass du mich doch einmal wirklich sehen könntest, dass du spürst, wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie sehr ich mich nach dir verzehre, Nacht für Nacht voller Sehnsucht. 

Der Boden fühlt sich eisig an unter meinen nackten Füßen, als ich mich langsam deinem Gemach nähere, doch setzt mein Herz plötzlich einen Schlag aus, als ich sehe, dass die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet ist und Licht in die Dunkelheit des Korridors fällt - ein warmes goldenes Licht, das so einladend wirkt, dass ich mich kaum seiner Anziehung erwehren kann. Als ich vor der Tür stehe, stößt ein Luftzug sie weiter auf und mein Blick fällt in den Raum, ungewollt. Und dort stehst du und schaust zu mir, fast so, als hättest du mich erwartet. Ich fühle mich ertappt und unwohl, als ich dir direkt in die Augen blicke und für einen mir ewig erscheinenden Moment, weiß ich nicht, was ich tun oder sagen soll. Ich stehe nur da und sehe dich an, sehe deinen warmen und gleichzeitig so geheimnisvollen Blick. Du strahlst etwas Königliches aus, so viel Kraft und Energie, sowohl geistige als auch körperliche, und ich fühle mich, als würden meine Knie jeden Augenblick unter mir nachgeben, als du deinen Blick, der bis in die Tiefen meiner Seele zu dringen scheint, nicht von mir abwendest. Die Stille zwischen uns wird beinahe unerträglich, und doch sagst du nichts und schaust mich nur an, ein leichtes Lächeln auf deinen Lippen, und ich frage mich, wie es sich anfühlt, sie zu küssen. 

Es scheint mir fast wie eine Ewigkeit, als wir uns nur gegenseitig ansehen, doch plötzlich durchbrichst du die Distanz zwischen uns und gehst schnell auf mich zu. Ich weiß nicht wie mir geschieht, denn nie hätte ich dies erwartet, doch du schlingst deinen Arm um meine Taille und ziehst mich zu dir heran. Ich kann nichts sagen, kann fast nicht atmen, als ich deinen starken Griff spüre. Mir wird es heiß und kalt zugleich, als ich deine grauen Augen so nah vor mir sehe, wie noch nie zuvor. Sie strahlen wie tiefe Seen im Mondlicht und ich drohe in ihnen zu ertrinken. Doch plötzlich schließt du sie und ziehst mich näher zu dir heran. Ich spüre deine weichen Lippen auf den meinen und fürchte mich davor, einfach in deinen Armen zusammen zu brechen, dahin zu schmelzen unter deiner Berührung. Mir ist schwindlig und ich fühle mich so hilflos und verletzlich, und ich habe Angst. Wovor genau, kann ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht, dass dies dir nichts bedeutet und mir die Welt. 

Ich ergebe mich deinem Kuss, der kaum zärtlich ist, aber voller Leidenschaft, wild und roh, so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, jedes Mal wenn ich in Tagträumen über dich gefangen war. Deine Zunge zwingt meine Lippen auseinander und erobert meinen Mund, und ich bin froh, dass deine Arme sich eng um meinen Körper schlingen, da ich meine Beine kaum noch spüren kann. Wie Wachs schmelze ich in deiner Umarmung und unter deinem Kuss, der mir die Sinne raubt. 

Du ziehst mich von der Tür fort, die Berührung unserer Lippen nie unterbrechend, doch ich wünschte fast, du tätest es für einen Augenblick, da ich keine Luft mehr bekomme und mein Herz so schnell in meiner Brust schlägt, dass ich fürchte, es könnte in ihr bersten. Doch du hörst nicht auf mich zu küssen, selbst dann nicht, als du dich mit mir auf das große, weiche Bett fallen lässt, in dem du die anderen Nächte alleine verbracht hast, so allein wie ich in dem meinen, ein ganzes Leben lang. 

Du liegst über mir und plötzlich unterbrichst du den Kuss und schaust mich wieder an mit deinem durchdringenden und intensiven Blick, und die Tränen, die ich die ganze Zeit hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern gehalten hatte, beginnen nun frei zu fließen. Die wilde Leidenschaft von eben macht einer nie geglaubten Zärtlichkeit Platz, als deine Hand sanft über meine Wange streichelt, dein Daumen eine meiner Tränen weg wischt, und doch beginnt meine Haut unter deiner Berührung zu glühen, als wäre deine Hand aus Feuer. 

Deine Lippen finden wieder die meinen, doch diesmal ist der Kuss zart und doch voller Verlangen. Als ich meinen Mut wieder finde und meine Arme um deine starken Schultern schlinge, vertiefst du den Kuss und ich schließe fest die Augen und lasse mich von dem Gefühl deiner heißen Lippen auf meinen und deiner feuchten Zunge in meinem Mund hinfort spülen. 

Wieder verschwindet die Sanftheit aus deinen Berührungen, als du beginnst, mein Nachtgewand von meinen Schultern zu streifen, während deine Hände ein heißes Kribbeln auf meiner Haut hinterlassen. Plötzlich verlassen deine Lippen meinen Mund und wandern gierig meinen Hals hinunter. Ein leiser Seufzer entflieht meiner Kehle, als deine Hand nun auf meiner Brust ruht, und ich wünschte mir, du würdest mir den ungeliebten Stoff vom Körper reißen, der zwischen mir und dir liegt. Als hättest du meine Gedanken gelesen, beginnst du, die Schürung meines Gewandes zu öffnen und bald schon liege ich völlig entblößt vor dir. 

Wieder fühle ich mich schwach und verletzlich, dir völlig ausgeliefert, doch als du deine Lippen erneut auf die meinen presst, ist jeder Gedanke daran verschwunden. Du könntest mit mir tun, was immer du wolltest und ich würde es geschehen lassen. 

Deine Hände gleiten über meinen nackten Körper, mal sanft und zärtlich, mal wild und rau, und ich genieße beides gleichermaßen. Doch ist es ungerecht, was du mit mir tust, denn du bist immer noch bekleidet, und so nehme ich meine Kraft zusammen, die du mir zuvor mit deinen leidenschaftlichen Küssen geraubt hast, und greife mit zitternden Händen nach deiner Tunika, um sie dir über den Kopf zu ziehen. Als der Stoff zu Boden fällt, lasse ich meinen Blick über deinen nackten Oberkörper wandern und der Anblick raubt mir fast den Atem. Du bist so wunderschön, so athletisch mit starken Schultern und einer muskulösen Brust, über die ich meine Finger tanzen lasse. 

Du lächelst sanft, als du die Unsicherheit in meinen Zügen bemerkst und nimmst dann meine Hand in deine, um sie zu deinen Lippen zu führen und die Spitze jedes Fingers einzeln zu küssen. So unschuldig die Liebkosung auch ist, ich fühle, wie ich am ganzen Leib erzittere und meine Augen sich unwillkürlich schließen. Doch plötzlich lässt du meine Hand los und ich spüre, wie du vom Bett aufstehst. Verängstigt, dass du mich verlassen könntest, setze ich mich auf, um dich anzusehen, und stelle erstaunt fest, wie du dich deiner Stiefel und der ledernen Hose entledigst, die du bis eben noch trugst. Ich kann meinen Blick nicht abwenden, obwohl die Röte mir ins Gesicht steigt, und du denken musst, dass ich ein unerfahrenes kleines Mädchen bin. Doch ist es so, und du weißt es. Dein Körper ist so schön, ganz so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt habe, und doch bin ich überrascht, dich nun so vor mir zu sehen. 

Du legst dich wieder aufs Bett und bedeckst meinen Mund mit wilden Küssen, dein muskulöser Körper über meinem. Eine ungeahnte Hitze breitet sich in meinem Leib aus, ein Kribbeln, das Gänsehaut über meinen gesamten Körper jagt, und ich spüre, wie auch deine Erregung wächst und du dich hart gegen meine Oberschenkel presst und dann wieder mit Mund und Zunge meinen Hals herunter wanderst zu meinen Brüsten. Ich stöhne leise auf, als deine heißen Lippen sich gierig um die harten Knospen schließen, und lasse meine Hände über deinen Rücken wandern. Ich fahre mit ihnen durch dein Haar, das weich und geschmeidig unter meinen Fingerspitzen ist, fast wie Seide, als deine Lippen weiter wandern und sanft über meinen Bauch tanzen. Doch plötzlich spüre ich sie an einer anderen Stelle, und mir wird schwarz vor Augen, als deine Zunge die Stelle umkreist, sanft an ihr saugt und in langen Zügen auf und ab fährt. Mein Herz beginnt immer schneller in meiner Brust zu schlagen und ich vermag es kaum zu atmen, so intensiv ist dein Kuss, so zärtlich und ich vergehe beinahe vor Glück, dass du mich in dieser Weise berührst, mich nicht nur benutzt, wie ich es befürchtet hatte. 

Ich werfe meinen Kopf nach hinten, presse ihn in die weichen Kissen, als die Bewegungen deines Mundes immer schneller und härter werden und sich in mir eine qualvoll süße Anspannung aufbaut. Plötzlich spüre ich einen deiner Finger in mir, langsam auf und ab gleitend. Ein heiseres Wimmern kommt über meine Lippen, als die Erregung sich in meinem gesamten Körper ausbreitet und mich zu ertränken droht. Doch plötzlich hältst du inne und ich schaue dich flehend an. Doch auch du siehst zu mir auf und dein Blick ist fragend, voller Verlangen, und ich nicke, bewusst was es ist, das du dir wünschst. 

Du bist nun wieder über mir, deine Hand auf meiner Wange, und schaust mir tief in die Augen. Wie könnte ich deinem strahlenden Blick etwas verwehren? Sanft zwingst du meine Schenkel ein wenig weiter auseinander und ich spüre bereits deine Erregung zwischen ihnen, als deine Lippen wieder Besitz von meinem Mund ergreifen und mich jede Angst vergessen lassen. Langsam gleitest du in mich, füllst mich aus und schickst Wellen der Lust durch meinen Leib. 

Es fühlt sich richtig an und gut, und ich wünsche mir, dieses Gefühl nie zu verlieren - unsere erhitzten Körper so nah beieinander, du auf und in mir, dein Mund auf meinem. Ich verliere mich in dieser Empfindung, als du beginnst, dich vorsichtig zu bewegen und einen trägen Rhythmus findest. Meine Arme schlingen sich um deine Schultern und ziehen dich näher an mich heran, so dass nichts mehr zwischen uns ist als der Schweiß, der unsere Körper benetzt. 

Die Anspannung in mir wird von neuem entfacht, als deine Hüften nun schneller auf und ab fahren und ich die meinen dir entgegen hebe, um dich tiefer in mir zu spüren. Es kommt mir vor, als schlügen unsere Herzen im Einklang und auch unser Atem geht nun schneller im gleichen Takt. Ich fühle mich dir so nah, als würden wir miteinander verschmelzen und nur noch eins sein, nicht mehr du und ich sondern nur noch wir. 

Plötzlich überfällt mich ein Bewusstsein, dessen ich mir noch nie so gewahr war, wie in diesem Augenblick. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr, als ich es je erwartet hätte und ich möchte nicht, dass es je aufhört. Und auch dies – ich könnte ewig so da liegen und dich in mir spüren, und doch bemerke ich, wie die Anspannung sich langsam ins Unerträgliche steigert, bei uns beiden. Du stöhnst laut auf, als der Rhythmus deiner Bewegungen sich beschleunigt und ich kaum noch weiß, wo ich bin oder wie mir geschieht. Nur eines weiß ich, dass ich dich liebe und dass ich mich dir so nah fühle, wie ich es mir immer gewünscht habe. 

Eine einsame Träne rinnt meine Wange herunter, als wir beide Erlösung von der süßen Qual finden, sich Wogen der Lust über unsere Körper ausbreiten und uns ein ersticktes Stöhnen entlocken. Du atmest immer noch schnell, als du die Träne auf meinem Gesicht erblickst und sie zärtlich und liebevoll fort küsst. 

„Weine nicht, Eowyn, denn auch ich liebe dich", flüsterst du und ich glaube, vor Glück zu schmelzen, als ich deine Worte höre. Ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass ich anfange zu schluchzen und mich an dich klammere, so als könnte ich dich wieder verlieren, als könnte das Band, das uns so eben noch vereinigt hatte, reißen, als könnten deine Worte nicht wahr sein. Ich will dich immer so spüren, ich möchte mich nie wieder aus deinen Armen entfernen, nie deine Küsse missen müssen. Ich schließe kurz die Augen, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die nicht mehr aufhören wollen zu fließen, doch plötzlich spüre ich dich nicht mehr. Ich spüre gar nichts mehr. 

Erschrocken öffne ich die Augen und blicke in die Dunkelheit meines Gemachs. Es war nur ein Traum. 

~ ~ ~

A/N: Tja, da hat die arme Eowyn nur geträumt, aber das hätte man sich ja fast denken können. Schließlich würde Aragorn doch niemals seine Arwen betrügen, oder? ;)

Bitte gebt mir Feedback und sagt, wie ihr die story findet. Und lest auch Teil 2 und 3. 


	2. Teil 2 Verlangen

Verlangen

Es ist eine ruhige Nacht in Meduseld. Alle Bewohner der goldenen Halle sind bereits in das Reich der Träume abgedriftet, nur ich finde keinen Schlaf. Sogar Legolas liegt auf einem weichen Lager in der Ecke des großen Raumes, der uns Gefährten als Schlafgemach zur Verfügung steht. Ob er schläft oder nur ruht kann ich nicht sagen, doch möchte ich ihn auch nicht stören, um es heraus zu finden. 

Ich gehe hinaus auf den Gang und wandere ein wenig umher, allein mit meinen Gedanken. 

Heute Abend fand ein großes Fest statt, um den Sieg bei Helms Klamm zu feiern, doch auch um der Toten zu gedenken, die in der Schlacht gefallen sind. So viele waren es, die ihr Leben gaben, so viele, deren Schicksal ich nicht ändern konnte. Doch nicht nur in der großen Schlacht habe ich Freunde sterben sehen. Mithrandirs Rückkehr ist eine große Erleichterung, doch vermag sie kaum den Schatten zu verjagen, der über unserer Mission liegt. Oft denke ich an Boromir, denke daran, ob ich ihn vielleicht hätte retten können, wenn ich schneller gewesen wäre, wenn ich mich nicht so lange bei Frodo aufgehalten hätte oder meine Füße mich schneller durch das Laub des Waldes getragen hätten. Und dann Haldir. Bevor die Axt des Uruk-Hai ihn traf, hatte ich ihm zu gerufen. Habe ich ihn abgelenkt und seinen Tod vielleicht sogar verschuldet? Er hätte nicht sterben dürfen. Ich frage mich, ob ich noch einen meiner Freunde fallen sehen werde. Wird es einer der Hobbits sein? Oder Legolas? Gimli? Vielleicht werde aber auch ich selbst in dem letzten großen Kampf der Menschen sterben. 

Und wenn nicht, werde ich auf den Thron zurückkehren. Wird mich das Volk Gondors als König akzeptieren? Und wenn ja, wie wird mein Leben dann aussehen? Welche Aufgaben werden mich dann davon abhalten, immer wieder an jene zu denken, die ich verloren habe? Was wird mich davon abhalten, jeden Augenblick an Arwen zu denken, die über das Meer zu ihrem Volk segelt, um Tod und Verderben den Rücken zu kehren? Ich selbst habe sie fortgeschickt, um sie vor einem unglücklichen Schicksal zu bewahren, doch frage ich mich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war. Ich liebe sie noch immer, und ich werde vermutlich nie aufhören. Schmerzt ihr Herz ob der Trennung ebenso wie meines? Ich hoffe nicht. Wenigstens wird sie mich so in Erinnerung behalten, wie ich jetzt bin – jung und stark und kein alter Greis, dessen Körper irgendwann langsam zerfällt, während sie immer noch jung ist und wunderschön. 

Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich die ihren vor mir, wie sie mich voller Liebe anblickten, und es tut weh. 

Alle sehen zu mir auf, sehen in mir den starken und furchtlosen Waldläufer, den würdigen Thronerben, aber keiner sieht, dass auch ich verletzlich bin, dass auch ich mich fürchte, vor dem was kommt. Vielleicht weniger vor Verletzung und Tod als mehr davor allein zu sein.

Ich bin so tief in Gedanken, dass ich gar nicht genau merke, wo ich mich befinde, als ich plötzlich vor einer geschlossenen Tür stehe, aus der ein Geräusch dringt. Instinktiv beuge ich mich vor und lausche. Ich höre ein herzzerreißendes Schluchzen, das mich zusammen schrecken lässt. Ich erkenne deine Stimme, und frage mich, was dich so unglücklich macht. Etwas zögernd klopfe ich an, und das Schluchzen verstummt kurze Zeit darauf. 

Ich klopfe wieder und höre leise Schritte im Inneren des Gemachs, als sich dann die Tür zaghaft einen Spalt öffnet und du heraus spähst. Dein Gesicht ist tränenüberströmt, deine Augen gerötet, deine Haut blass.

„Was ist Euch?" frage ich besorgt und du senkst deinen Blick, wischst dir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich… ich hatte einen bösen Traum", sagst du heiser, deine Stimme vom Weinen belegt. 

„Nun, auch ich kann nicht schlafen. Wenn ihr wollt können wir uns unterhalten", schlage ich vor. Etwas zögernd nickst du schließlich und öffnest die Tür weiter, um mich hinein zu lassen. Dein Gemach liegt in Dunkelheit. Nur das Licht des vollen Mondes scheint durch ein Fenster herein. Du bietest mir einen Platz auf einem Stuhl nahe deines Bettes an und schlingst deine Arme um deinen Körper, um das Übergewand dichter um dich zu schließen, bevor du dich auf den Rand des Bettes setzt. 

„Wollt Ihr mir von Eurem Traum erzählen?" frage ich, und bin neugierig, welche Schrecken dich so beunruhigt haben. Du schaust auf deine Hände, die leicht zittern. 

„Verzeiht, doch möchte ich mich nicht daran erinnern", sagst du und ich nicke. Du wirkst so verletzlich und schwach in diesem Moment, auch wenn ich in dir nicht nur ein hilfloses Mädchen sehen kann, sondern auch eine starke und selbstbewusste Schildmaid. Doch nun scheint fast nichts von deiner Stärke übrig und ich verspüre den Wunsch, meine Arme um dich zu legen, und dich zu trösten. 

Die Stille hängt zwischen uns wie ein dunkler Vorhang, und ich wundere mich, warum mir nichts einfallen mag, das ich zu dir sagen kann, doch plötzlich öffnest du deine Lippen.

„Ich fühle mich so einsam, und so hilflos", sagst du schließlich, und ich glaube in deinen Zügen erkennen zu können, dass du dich über deine Worte ebenso wunderst wie ich. Ein nervöses Lächeln legt sich auf deine Lippen und du schließt die Augen, um meinem fragenden Blick zu entgehen. 

„Ich kenne das Gefühl", sage ich und hoffe, dir damit etwas deiner Unsicherheit zu nehmen. 

„So viele sind gestorben, so viel Schreckliche Dinge sind schon in meinem Leben passiert, und ich kann nur dabei stehen und zusehen. Ihr könnt wenigstens kämpfen." Deine Stimme hat wieder mehr Kraft und in deinen Augen, auch wenn sie von den Tränen noch glasig sind, sprüht wieder ein kleiner Funke deines Stolzes auf, und für einen Augenblick bewundere ich dich. Ich bewundere dich dafür, dass du bereit wärst, ebenso für dein Land und die, die dir am Herzen liegen, zu kämpfen, wie es die Männer tun, wenn es dir nur gestattet wäre. Du bist nicht stark und furchtlos, aber mutig und tapfer, und das ist in der Tat bewundernswert. 

Ich erinnere mich daran, was du vor der Schlacht zu mir sagtest, du fürchtest einen Käfig, doch wirst du je aus ihm ausbrechen können? Können wir das denn überhaupt? Auch ich bin gefangen in dem Käfig meines Schicksals, mag er ein anderer sein als der deine, doch auch ich fürchte mich davor. 

Ich rücke mit meinem Stuhl näher an dich heran, und lege eine Hand auf die deine, drücke sie leicht, und du schaust mich an. Ein Leuchten liegt in deinen Augen, doch kann ich es nicht ganz deuten. Sie wirken immer noch traurig und verletzlich, aber auch vertrauensvoll und zuversichtlich. 

„Ihr seid stark, Eowyn", sage ich schließlich, um die Stille zu unterbrechen. „Und ich bin mir sicher, auch Ihr könnt kämpfen, wenn nicht in Schlachten, so zumindest für die Dinge, die Euch wichtig sind." Ich weiß nicht ob es nur leere Worte sind, die ich zu dir sage, um dir Mut zu geben, oder ob sie wirklich etwas bedeuten. Ich hoffe sie tun es für dich. 

„Was ist, wenn ich die Kraft nicht finde, für diese Dinge zu kämpfen?" fragst du und blickst mir direkt in die Augen, und die deinen verraten, dass zumindest dies Mut von dir erfordert.

„Ihr werdet es nie heraus finden, wenn ihr es nicht versucht", antworte ich, und frage mich wieder einmal, was meine Worte für dich bedeuten. Aus irgendeinem Grund habe ich das Gefühl, dass du ganz bestimmte Dinge in Gedanken hast, und ein Teil von mir wünscht sich, sie zu erfahren. 

Ich spüre, wie deine Hand unter meiner zittert, sehe, wie deine Unterlippe leicht bebt und glaube dein Herz zu hören, das schneller schlägt. Und in deinen Augen flammt plötzlich der Mut auf, den du schon fast verloren hättest, als du dich vorbeugst und deine Lippen die meinen berühren. Ich bin überrascht, und doch verwundert es mich nicht all zu sehr, denn tief in meinem Inneren habe ich schon lange gespürt, dass dich dies beschäftigt hatte. War ich vielleicht sogar der Grund gewesen, warum du geweint hast? 

Deine Lippen fühlen sich so weich und warm an auf meinem Mund und ich bekämpfe deinen zaghaften Kuss nicht, lasse ihn einfach geschehen, obwohl es falsch ist. Ich weiß es, nicht zu letzt wegen Arwen, der mein Herz gehört. Doch sie ist fort und wird nie wieder zu mir zurückkommen, genau wie all die Freunde, die ich in meinem Leben schon verloren habe. Ich möchte nicht mehr ihre Gesichter vor mir sehen, wenn ich die Augen schließe, möchte nicht mehr zwischen der Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit und Angst vor der Zukunft gefangen sein. Ich möchte nicht mehr fühlen, und doch fühle ich dich, und es spendet mir Trost. 

Plötzlich reißt du dich von mir los und blickst mir erschrocken in die Augen. 

Du willst schon etwas sagen, doch befürchte ich, dass du sagen würdest, es tut dir leid, und dann würde ich dir verzeihen und dein Gemach verlassen, so wie es richtig wäre, aber meine wachen Gedanken werden verdrängt von der unbändigen Lust, die in meinem Körper zu pulsieren beginnt. Also ziehe ich dich zu mir heran, bevor du deine Worte sagen kannst, und presse meine Lippen wieder auf die deinen. Deine Hände sind auf meinen Schultern, und ich spüre kurz, wie du dich wehren möchtest, mich von dir stoßen willst, doch ich vertiefe den Kuss und umarme dich enger, und du wirst wie Wachs in meinen Armen, gibst deinen Widerstand auf. 

Du sinkst nach hinten aufs Bett, während ich dich immer noch halte, und über dir liege. Ich presse meinen Mund fest auf deinen, und meine Zunge findet die Spitze der deinen. Ich spüre deine Unsicherheit, als du nicht weißt, was du tun sollst. Hast du noch nie jemanden geküsst? Oder bist du nur zu überrascht von meinem Verlangen? 

Zügellos mag es dir erscheinen, und so ist es auch. Ich kann nicht warten, kann dich nicht langsam liebkosen und jeden Flecken deines Körpers mit Küssen bedecken. Bitte verzeih mir, wenn ich nicht zärtlich genug bin, doch kann ich es nicht, denn dann würde ich _sie _vor mir sehen, ihre liebevollen Blicke wenn ich stundenlang ihren wunderschönen Körper streichelte und mit verehrender Zärtlichkeit berührte. 

Du zitterst unter mir, als ich dein Übergewand von dir streife und meine Hände hastig die Schnürungen deines Nachtgewandes öffnen, doch du widersprichst nicht, wehrst dich nicht. Ich würde aufhören wenn du es tätest, ich hoffe du weißt dies, also bete ich, dass du es genauso willst wie ich. Dein Seufzen verrät dich, als meine Hände über deine Brüste fahren, während mein Mund immer noch wild Besitz von deinen Lippen ergreift.

Dein Körper fühlt sich so zerbrechlich an, nicht weich und rund, sondern sehnig und schlank, und doch ist deine Haut samtig weich unter meiner rauen Hand, die nun an der Innenseite deiner Oberschenkel entlang fährt und dir ein weiteres Seufzen entlockt.

Meine Lippen verlassen deinen Mund und bahnen sich ihren Weg deinen Hals herunter, gierig saugend und leicht deine weiche Haut beißend. Ich spüre, wie meine Erregung wächst, als du unter jeder meiner Berührungen erzitterst und leise Wimmerst. Deine Augen sind geschlossen und deine Hände fahren sanft über meinen Rücken. Ich wünschte, du könntest mich leidenschaftlicher berühren, mich zu dir ziehen und mich voller Gier ansehen und nicht mit Zärtlichkeit. 

Doch als meine Finger deine Beine hinauf gleiten, spüre ich, dass auch du von Verlangen erfasst bist, als mein eigenes bereits unerträglich wird. Ungeduldig werfe ich meine Tunika von mir und öffne mit einer Hand meine Hose, während ich mich mit der anderen über deinem zarten Körper abstütze. 

Ich sollte warten, dich langsam vorbereiten, und dir so viel Freude wie möglich bereiten, doch kann ich nicht länger warten, denn dann würden die Gedanken sich wieder in mein Bewusstsein schleichen, und der Moment wäre vorbei. 

Ich liege zwischen deinen Schenkeln, die sich zögernd anwinkeln und meine Hüften umschließen. Ich schaue dir in die Augen, um nach einem Zeichen des Unbehagens zu suchen, denn du zitterst immer noch am ganzen Leib, doch deine Hand legt sich auf meine Wange und du hebst deinen Kopf, um sanft meine Lippen zu küssen, so zärtlich und liebevoll, doch ich ertrage dies nicht. 

Wild dringe ich mit meiner Zunge in deinen Mund vor und du ergibst dich meinem fordernden Kuss, lässt dich von mir in die Kissen drücken, und umschlingst meine Schultern, während ich in deine feuchte Wärme eintauche und spüre, wie der anfängliche Widerstand nachgibt und du mich eng umschließt. Ich hätte es wissen sollen, dass du dich noch nie zuvor einem Mann hingegeben hast, doch darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen ist es jetzt zu spät. Deine Lippen beben unter den meinen und du seufzt laut in den Kuss hinein, als ich beginne, mich auf und in dir zu bewegen. Deine kleinen, zarten Hände kreisen über meinen Rücken, und die Hitze deines Körpers umgibt mich, lässt die Lust immer stärker werden, sodass ich mich ihrer nicht mehr lange erwehren kann. Mein Atem geht immer schneller, als mit jedem schnellen Stoß die ersehnte Erlösung näher kommt, bis sie plötzlich über mich fährt, hart und intensiv, und ein Keuchen meiner Kehle entrinnt. 

Ich bleibe schwer atmend auf dir liegen, deine Wärme umgibt mich noch immer, als meine Erregung allmählich verebbt. 

Ich schaue dich wieder an, und sehe den fragenden Ausdruck in deinem Gesicht, das feuchte Glänzen in deinen Augen, die Unsicherheit und Zerbrechlichkeit. Ich fühle mich stark und ein Teil von mir hasst mich dafür. Ich kann sie sehen, deine Enttäuschung. Es war nicht wie du es dir vorgestellt hattest. Die Erlösung, die ich erfahren habe, blieb dir verwehrt, und doch sehe ich in deinen Augen etwas leuchten, das ich vorher nicht sehen wollte. Voller Liebe schaust du mich an, doch kann ich sie nicht erwidern. Du warst nur Mittel zum Zweck, dass ich mich besser fühle, dass ich für einen Augenblick vergesse, was hinter und vor mir liegt, dass ich nichts fühlen muss, als pure körperliche Lust, und alle Gedanken, die mir den Schlaf rauben, für kurze Zeit aus meinem Bewusstsein verbannen kann. Ich habe dich benutzt, und dafür hasse ich mich. 

Ich küsse deine Stirn. „Vergib mir", sage ich leise, doch du hältst mich im Arm, streichelst zärtlich meinen Rücken. Eine Träne rinnt deine Wange herunter und ich küsse sie weg. „Vergib mir", sage ich nochmals, und lege meinen Kopf auf deine Brust, während deine Hände sanft durch mein Haar fahren. 

Du sagst nichts, sondern fängst nur stumm an zu weinen, während du tröstend deine Arme um mich schließt. Du weißt es, was dies für mich war, dessen bin ich mir nun sicher, und dennoch denkst du mehr an mich als an dich selbst, anstatt mich dafür zu beschimpfen, dass ich dich benutzt habe, und dir das genommen habe, was du einem Mann hättest schenken sollen, der dich mit der Liebe ansieht, die du verdienst. Doch du wirst mich dafür nicht verachten, und dies ertrage ich nicht. Schnell stehe ich vom Bett auf, richte notdürftig meine Kleidung, verlasse dein Gemach, ohne nochmals zu dir zurück zu blicken, und trete in die stille Dunkelheit des Korridors ein, die mich umfängt und alleine lässt mit meinen Gedanken. 

~ ~ ~

A/N: Wie ihr sehen könnt, basiert diese FF auf dem Film. Ich habe mir lange Zeit Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber der Buch-Aragorn hätte es nie soweit kommen lassen, da er ja nicht, im Gegensatz zum Film-Aragorn, dachte, dass Arwen fort ist. 

Ich hoffe, er ist für euch nicht zu OOC, denn ich wollte keinen AU-Aragorn beschreiben, sondern den Mann, den wir aus den Büchern und Filmen kennen. Ich hoffe, man kann nachvollziehen, warum er dies tat, denn ich wollte ihn auch nicht zu gemein und rücksichtslos darstellen. Seine Sicht der Dinge werdet ihr dann noch mal in Teil 4 zu lesen bekommen. Der nächste wird wieder aus Eowyns Sicht sein. 

Bitte sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat. 


	3. Teil 3 Erkenntnis

Erkenntnis

Die Nacht breitet sich über dem Lager des Heeres aus wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten, der so düster und schwer auf meinem Herzen liegt wie die Angst vor der großen Schlacht, in die sich die Reiter der Rohirrim bei Morgengrauen aufmachen werden, und in die auch du reiten wirst. Doch eine andere Furcht erfüllt meinen Geist, und ich kann sie nicht deuten, kann nicht sagen, was sie ankündigt. 

Ich laufe zwischen den Soldaten umher, die um kleine Feuer sitzen, essen, ihre Waffen säubern oder sich unterhalten. Manche von ihnen scherzen, um sich gegenseitig die Angst zu nehmen. Fürchtest auch du dich?

Ich suche dich in der Menge, möchte dich noch einmal sehen und dir die Dinge sagen, die mein Herz bedrücken, seit… 

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich in dieser Nacht geweint habe, nachdem du mich verlassen hast, aus dem Zimmer stürmtest und deine Wärme von mir nahmst. So oft hatte ich davon geträumt, ob am Tage oder in der Nacht, und dann warst du zu mir gekommen, hast mich geküsst, mich berührt, und für einen Augenblick die Hoffnung in mir erweckt. 

‚Vergib mir', hast du zu mir gesagt, doch wofür sollte ich dir vergeben? Mein Verstand ahnt es, doch mein Herz will es nicht wahrhaben.

Es war so anders. So anders als in meinen Träumen. Du warst nicht zärtlich, nicht vorsichtig und behutsam, sondern voller wilder Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Und es hat mich nicht gestört. Vielleicht musste es so sein, und meine Vorstellungen waren die eines naiven Mädchens gewesen. Und vielleicht war es immer so, nicht nur beim ersten Male. Vielleicht sind Männer und Frauen in ihrer Lust nur einfach so verschieden, wir geduldig und sanft und ihr zügellos und wild. 

Und dennoch habe ich mich in deinen Armen glücklich gefühlt, habe den Schmerz hinuntergeschluckt, als ich dich in mir spürte, habe meine Tränen der Enttäuschung zu Tränen des Glücks werden lassen, oder zumindest redete ich mir das ein. Mein Herz will glauben, dass das Verlangen nach _mir_ dich so sehr überwältigt hat, dass du dich von deiner Lust hast weg schwämmen lassen, dass _ich_ es war, die die Leidenschaft in dir entfacht hat, dass es _mein_ nackter Körper war, _meine_ Berührungen, die dich erregten. Doch etwas in meinem Kopf scheint immer wieder zu mir zu flüstert: ‚er hat dich benutzt'. 

Ich will es nicht glauben, zwinge die Stimme zur Ruhe und höre auf mein Herz. Es sagt mir du begehrst mich, doch kämpfst du mit dir selbst, fühlst dich vielleicht schuldig, dass du mich so zügellos genommen hast, dass du mich nicht langsam und zärtlich geliebt hast. Vielleicht fühlst du dich auch schuldig wegen ihr. Die Stimme in meinem Kopf sagt, dass ich sie nie verdrängen könnte, dass sie immer einen Platz in deinem Herzen hätte, egal wie weit und unüberwindbar das Meer ist, das nun zwischen dir und ihr liegt. Doch vielleicht will ich das auch gar nicht. Wird es mir reichen, ewig nur die Zweite zu sein? Ich habe keine Wahl, denn du wirst sie immer mehr lieben als mich. Doch tust du das überhaupt? Liebst du mich? Oder straft mein Herz mich lügen, und du hast dich tatsächlich nur zu etwas hinreißen lassen, was lediglich dein Körper brauchte?

Sind alle Männer so schwach, dass sie dem Begehren ihrer Lenden gehorchen wie willenlose Figuren eines sinnlosen Spieles? Auch ich war dem, was geschehen ist, wehrlos ergeben, doch war es mein Herz, das mich beherrschte und nicht die Glut in meinem Inneren, die ich durch dich entfacht glaubte. 

Als du aus meinem Gemach gestürmt bist, hinterließt du ein Gefühl der Leere, und wie Feuer brannte die Leere in meinem Herzen, als da nur noch Furcht war, die mich bis heute erfüllt. 

Langsam beginne ich zu begreifen, wovor ich mich fürchte. Erkenntnis. 

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich die tiefe Stimme von Gimli vernehme, der nach mir ruft. Er sitzt auf einem kleinen Fels und säubert seine Axt. 

„Guten Abend", sage ich höflich. „Habt ihr Aragorn gesehen?"

Der Zwerg lacht kurz auf, und ich frage mich, ob er mich verspotten möchte oder nur darüber belustigt ist, dass ich in dem Lager umherirre. 

„Er ist dort drüben", antwortet Gimli und deutet mit der Hand an ein paar Zelten vorbei. „Er macht sein Pferd fertig für den Aufbruch."

„Aufbruch?" Doch ich warte auf keine Antwort und eile über das festgetretene Gras hinter das Zelt. Wohin willst du gehen? Hast du eingesehen, dass der Kampf vergeben ist und lässt uns im Stich? Nein, das wäre feige und unehrenhaft, und du bist so voller Mut und Kraft. 

Meine Augen erblicken dich, wie du dein Pferd bepackst und den Sattel befestigt. 

„Warum tut ihr das?" fragte ich, während ich zu dir eile. „Im Osten wird Krieg geführt. Ihr dürft nicht am Vorabend der Schlacht fortgehen." Ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme aufgebracht klingt. Du siehst mich an, mit deinen großen grauen Augen, die in der Dunkelheit aufblitzen wie Sterne, und ich spüre, wie die Stärke aus meiner Stimme schwindet. „Ihr dürft die Männer nicht im Stich lassen."

Du wendest deinen Blick ab. „Eowyn", ist alles was du sagst, beinahe flüsterst, während du um mich herum gehst. Warum willst du uns im Stich lassen? Warum willst du _mich_ im Stich lassen?

„Wir brauchen Euch hier", sage ich, und spüre ein Brennen hinter meinen Augen, doch bekämpfe ich es tapfer. Ich möchte nicht weinen, weil du mich verlässt. 

„Warum seid Ihr gekommen?" fragst du, während du das Halfter deines Pferdes überprüfst, so als wäre ich nicht wichtig, als störte ich dich bei deiner Arbeit. 

„Wisst Ihr das nicht?" Ich schaue dich an, suche deinen Blick, und endlich schaust du zu mir auf, siehst mir lange in die Augen. In den deinen liegt ein Ausdruck, den ich nicht ganz deuten kann, doch ahne ich bereits, dass er nichts Gutes verheißen kann. Ich versuche zu lächeln, zwinge mich gerade dazu, doch ich spüre, wie meine Mundwinkel zucken, und das Brennen hinter meinen Augen stärker wird. Und wieder zittere ich, zittere vor Angst vor dem, was du sagen könntest. Weißt du es denn wirklich nicht? Weißt du nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Kannst du es nicht sehen?

„Es ist nur ein Schatten und ein Gedanke, den Ihr liebt." Deine Stimme klingt so sanft, und doch schneiden deine Worte wie Dolche in mein Herz. „Ich kann Euch nicht geben, was Ihr sucht." Dein Blick ist besorgt, doch scheint er mich in meinem Innersten zu verbrennen. Ich traue mich nicht zu atmen, denn ein einziger Atemzug würde ausreichen, den Knoten in meiner Kehle zu lösen, und ich würde schluchzend zusammen brechen. Was würdest du dann tun? Würdest du tröstend deine Arme um mich legen und mich wieder um Vergebung bitten? Ich würde es nicht ertragen, könnte nicht noch einmal deine Berührung spüren, wissend, dass es die letzte sein wird, dass ich dich nie wieder bei mir spüren werde. 

Langsam trete ich einige Schritte zurück, doch ich kann den Blick nicht von dir abwenden, kann dem deinen nicht ausweichen, der so voller Sanftmütigkeit und Bedauern ist. Endlich wendest du ihn ab, nimmst die Zügel deines Pferdes und führst es an den Zelten vorbei. Du verlässt mich, doch du bist immer noch hier, in meinem Herzen, und es schmerzt mehr, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Die Tränen formen sich in meinen Augen, doch du siehst es nicht mehr, siehst nicht, wie ich dir nachblicke und deine Gestalt verschwimmt, als die Feuchtigkeit in meinen Augen meine Sicht trübt. Du hörst nicht mehr, wie ein Schluchzen meiner Kehle entrinnt, wie mein Herz wie Donner in meiner Brust schlägt, und doch so schwach ist, dass ich fürchte es würde unter der Last brechen.

Und etwas bricht wirklich in mir. Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung, die ich bis heute Abend noch hatte. So klein sie auch gewesen sein mag, sie war es, die mir Mut und Kraft gegeben hat, und nun ist dies alles zunichte. Eine bedrohliche Leere breitet sich an ihrer statt aus und verschlingt mich beinahe. 

Die Stunden vergehen nur langsam, als ich erschöpft aber zu aufgewühlt um zu schlafen im Lager umher wandere. Ich steige wieder hinauf zu dem Aussichtspunkt, wo das königliche Lager aufgeschlagen ist und wo auch du dein Zelt hast, das nun verlassen ist. Die Zeit kommt mir endlos schleichend vor, und doch rückt der morgen zu schnell näher. Bald schon wird die Sonne aufgehen und das Heer der Rohirrim in den Krieg reiten. Sie werden kämpfen, für Gondor und die Menschen, deren Hoffnung nur noch so fahl leuchtet wie das verebbende Strahlen der Sterne, die bald von der Morgenröte verdrängt werden. Sie werden kämpfen für alles, das ihnen wichtig ist, während ich zurück bleibe, allein mit meinen Gedanken und der Furcht, dich nie wieder zu sehen. 

Auch wenn ich nun weiß, dass du in mir nie das sehen wirst, was ich mir erhoffte, so möchte ich dich doch wohl behalten wissen, möchte wieder in dein Antlitz schauen können und wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Doch habe ich nicht nur Angst um dich. Mein Bruder wird in wenigen Stunden in die Schlacht reiten, ebenso mein Onkel, der mir seit dem Tode meiner Eltern wie ein Vater war. Werde ich sie je wieder sehen? Oder werden sie alle fallen und mich zurück lassen in einer Welt, für die es sich nicht mehr zu kämpfen lohnt, wenn alles das mir lieb und teuer war langsam zu Staub zerfällt?

Ich blicke zwischen den aufgeschlagenen Zelten hindurch über das Tal zum bergigen Horizont, der schon in einem matten Gold erstrahlt, als die Sonne ihren Aufstieg zum bewölkten Himmel beginnt, und höre Schritte hinter mir. Ich brauche mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es mein Onkel ist. Er läuft langsam um mich herum, blickt ebenso in die Ferne wie ich. 

„Ich habe Anweisungen hinterlassen. Du sollst an meiner Stelle über das Volk herrschen." Seine Stimme klingt wie weit entfernt und ich nehme seine Worte kaum war. Wie versteinert stehe ich da, immer noch erfüllt von der Leere und Schwärze, die sich über mein Herz gelegt hat, als du gingst. 

„Nimm meinen Platz in der goldenen Halle ein. Lange mögest du Edoras verteidigen, wenn die Schlacht schlecht ausgeht."

Doch wie soll ich dies tun, wenn ich allem so müde geworden bin? Ich möchte nicht irgendwo fern ab vom Geschehen sitzen und warten, nicht wissend, ob die, die ich liebe, noch am Leben sind oder bereits dem Feind zu Opfer gefallen sind.

Meine Stimme klingt dumpf und müde, als ich antworte. 

„Welche andere Pflicht möchtet Ihr mir auferlegen, mein Herr?" 

Sein Ausdruck ist besorgt, doch nehme ich es kaum war, als er meine kalten Hände ergreift und sie bestärkend drückt.

„Keine Pflicht. Nein. Ich möchte, dass du wieder lächelst und nicht trauerst um jene, deren Zeit sich zu Ende neigt." 

Ich liebe ihn wirklich, bewundere ihn für seine Stärke und fühle mich ihm so nahe, als wäre er tatsächlich mein Vater, und doch kann ich mich kaum dazu zwingen, für ihn schwach zu lächeln, ihm das Gewissen zu erleichtern, bevor er in die Schlacht zieht, von der er vielleicht nie wieder zurückkehrt. Was, wenn der Feind sie alle besiegt? Wie viel Hoffnung bleibt uns dann, wenn ich bereits jetzt kaum noch welche besitze?

Und doch strahlt sie aus seinen weisen Augen, als er mich anblickt, und ich weiß, seine Hoffnung liegt auf mir.

„Du wirst es erleben, dass hellere Tage heraufziehen. Ich möchte, dass du nicht mehr verzweifelst", sagt er sanft.

Ich darf ihn nicht enttäuschen, und das werde ich nicht. Es mag alles verloren sein, doch ich werde nicht tatenlos zusehen. Ein Entschluss fängt an, sich in mir zu festigen, so stark wie das Gestein der Berge und unerschütterbar wie die Welt, und er gibt mir Mut, Kraft, und auch ein wenig Hoffnung. Ich werde in den Kampf ziehen, an der Seite meines Königs, Onkels, Vaters, und sollte ich fallen, so wird es in dem Bewusstsein geschehen, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende getan habe, nicht hilflos zusah und mich von der Hoffnungslosigkeit habe beherrschen lassen. 

Die Stäbe des Käfigs schmelzen dahin durch das Feuer meines Vorhabens, und ich breche endlich aus ihm aus. 

~ ~ ~

A/N: Bitte sagt mir wieder, wie es euch gefallen hat. Es werden noch 2 Teile folgen, noch einmal Aragorns Sicht und dann wieder Eowyns. Seid aber bitte etwas geduldig. Es kann sein, dass ich hierfür noch ein Weilchen brauche. 

Ich hoffe, es hat euch bisher gefallen. 


	4. Teil 4 Reue

Reue

Die Sonne des Frühlings scheint warm auf mein Haupt, als ich am Fuße der großen Treppe stehe, die zum Palast von Gondor führt – meinem Palast. Der Krieg ist gewonnen, die letzte Schlacht geschlagen, und doch haben viele für den Sieg mit ihrem Leben gezahlt. 

Heute ist der Tag meiner Krönung. Der rechtmäßige König kehrt zurück auf den Thron der Weißen Stadt, so heißt es, doch mischt sich unter die Freude über den wiederkehrenden Frieden und die neu gewonnene Aufgabe auch Trauer um die Gefallenen und Unsicherheit. 

Siebenundachtzig Jahre hatte ich Zeit, mich auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten, auch wenn ich nicht immer glaubte, dass er kommen würde, doch jetzt, da die Krone des Königs auf meinem Haupt ruht, fühle ich ihr Gewicht. Ein Teil von mir sieht dies nicht als Belohnung sondern als Bürde, denn werde ich meine Tage als König allein verbringen, ohne _sie_, der noch immer mein Herz gehört. Ich weiß nun, dass ich nie eine andere lieben könnte, so wie ich Arwen geliebt habe, nein, wie ich sie immer liebe und lieben werde, bis der letzte Hauch des Lebens aus meinem Körper fährt. 

Schwer wie die Krone ist auch die Last auf meinem Herzen, doch als ich meinen Blick über den Horizont schweifen lasse, sehe ich hinter den Bergen, die das Land des Dunklen Herrschers umschließen, keine bedrohlichen Wolken mehr, die ich für die Düsterheit auf meinem Gemüt schuldig machen könnte. Ich sehe nur strahlenden Sonnenschein und einen endlos blauen Himmel über den weiten Feldern des Pelennor. Noch sind sie dunkel und gezeichnet von den Schrecken des Krieges, doch die Wunden der geschundenen Erde werden heilen, ebenso wie die meinen, auch wenn die Narben nie vollständig verblassen werden, weder die körperlichen noch die seelischen. 

Doch wer bin ich, an einem Tag wie diesem solch düstere Gedanken zu haben? Der Platz vor dem Palast ist überfüllt mit Menschen, die glücklich und erwartungsvoll zu mir aufsehen, ihren neuen König feiern und auf glorreichere Zeiten hoffen. Werde ich sie ihnen bringen können? Ich hoffe es. Und doch erfüllt mich neben der Trauer um meine verlorene Liebe auch ein Gefühl von Schuld und Reue dir gegenüber. 

Ich weiß, dass du nun glücklich bist, doch oft denke ich an die Nacht zurück, die uns beide veränderte. Ich hätte es nicht geschehen lassen dürfen, doch ich war schwach, so schwach, und du so stark. In all deiner Angst und Unsicherheit hast du trotzdem eine Willenstärke ausgestrahlt, die mich überwältigt hat. Und ich habe sie benutzt, meinen eigenen Mut daran genährt und Trost gefunden in deinen Armen. 

Ich habe dich entehrt und dir etwas genommen, das mir nicht zustand, habe mich von meinem Verlangen leiten lassen. Die Schuld, die ich nun fühle, ist die gerechte Strafe dafür. 

Ich habe mich nie bei dir entschuldigt, nie mit dir darüber gesprochen, und doch weiß ich, dass du mir verziehen hast und dass du mich nicht dafür verachtest, doch hasse ich mich manchmal selbst dafür, denn nicht zu letzt habe ich auch Arwen verraten.

Langsam schreite ich über den Platz, zwischen den Reihen der Menschen hindurch, die mich anlächeln und bewundern. Würden sie es auch tun, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich nicht nur der starke, furchtlose Krieger bin, sondern auch ein Mann, der schwach ist und geplagt von Zweifeln? Wer bin ich, wenn ich nicht kämpfen kann, wenn es keine Truppen gibt, die ich in Schlachten führe, und keinen Feind, den es zu besiegen gilt? Wer werde ich sein, wenn ich abends die Krone ablege und mich schlafen lege – allein?

Ich weiß, wer ich sein sollte. Ein König, der erfüllt ist von Stolz auf sein Volk und Dankbarkeit gegenüber seinen Gefährten, die bereit waren mit ihm Seite an Seite in den Tod zu gehen. Und ein Teil von mir ist dieser König, und er blickt in die hoffnungsvollen Gesichter um sich herum und freut sich, sein Herz wird leichter und der freundliche Himmel über ihm erhellt sein Gemüt. Langsam schiebe ich die Schatten der Vergangenheit von mir und verschmelze mit diesem Mann, der ich sein sollte und sein kann. 

Mein Blick fällt auf dich, und ich sehe dein überglückliches Lächeln, als du neben Faramir stehst. Deine Augen glänzen voller Glück und ich beneide dich, dass du es endlich für dich gefunden hast. Auch Faramir strahlt, bevor ihr beide eure Köpfe neigt, als ich an euch vorbei schreite. Bald wird eure Hochzeit sein, und ich freue mich für dich, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, der dir das geben kann, was ich nicht vermochte. Ich hoffe, er behandelt dich gut, voller Verehrung und Liebe, so wie du es dir einst von mir wünschtest. 

Wieder kann ich nicht umhin, dich zu bewundern. So schön und zart du jetzt erscheinst – wie eine wahre Edelmaid – so stark und tapfer bist du doch in Wirklichkeit, eine Kriegerin, die den Hexenkönig zu Fall brachte und besiegte. Welche Willenstärke und welcher Mut muss doch in deiner Brust wohnen, dass du solches vermochtest? Mögest du dir diese Tapferkeit bewahren, auch wenn nun Zeiten des Friedens für uns alle kommen. Und du sollst nie wieder jene sterben sehen, die dir lieb und teuer sind, denn ich weiß, dass der Verlust deines Onkels, König Theoden, dich schmerzen muss. 

Eine tiefe Dankbarkeit erfüllt mich, denn ich habe keinen meiner Gefährten verloren. Gimli schreitet an meiner Seite, und auch wenn er es sicherlich nicht gerne zugibt, so bemerke ich doch, dass er ergriffen ist von diesem Tag und erleichtert über den Ausgang des Krieges. Vor mir steht Legolas, und auch in seinem Blick liegt Bewunderung und Freude, und ich bin glücklich darüber, ihn als treuen Freund an meiner Seite zu haben. Wenigstens sie sind mir geblieben – meine Freunde, und so unterschiedlich sie auch sein mögen, so besteht zwischen uns allen ein tiefes Band, das auch über die Tage des Krieges hinaus erhalten bleiben wird, so bin ich mir sicher. 

Plötzlich verändert sich Legolas Blick und er lächelt beinahe verschmitzt, während seine Augen andeuten, dass ich hinter ihn sehen soll. Und dort erblicke ich voller Verwunderung Elrond, der hinter dem fein bestickten Banner, das von einem noch verborgenen Elben getragen wird, hervor tritt. Er schaut mich an und wirkt eigenartig gerührt, so wie ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe, doch plötzlich wird das Banner zur Seite geschwenkt und enthüllt den Träger. Mein Herz scheint stehen zu bleiben, und meine Augen wollen nicht wahrhaben, was sie erblicken, und doch steht sie dort, so nah vor mir. Ich wage es nicht zu atmen, nicht zu blinzeln, aus Angst, sie könne dann wieder verschwunden sein.  Doch sie ist wirklich da, sie ist zu mir zurückgekommen.

Ich gehe auf sie zu, während auch sie sich mir nähert, und doch scheint es wie die Unendlichkeit, bis ich endlich vor ihr stehe. Sie schaut mich an aus ihren großen blauen Augen, in denen ungeweinte Tränen glitzern wie Sterne. Sie hält das Banner immer noch in der Hand, und ich greife es, um es dem nächst besten Freiwilligen in entgegen zu halten, der bereit ist, es entgegen zu nehmen. Doch nehme ich nicht wahr, wer es ist, denn ich sehe nur sie vor mir, höre nur das Schlagen ihres und meines Herzen. Plötzlich senkt sie das Haupt, als wollte sie sich vor mir verbeugen, nur da ich nun König bin. Ich bin doch immer noch der selbe, der ihr schon vor vielen Jahren sein Herz geschenkt hat. 

Ich trete näher an sie heran. Immer noch zögernd und ängstlich, dass dies nur eine Illusion sein könnte, berührt meine Hand ihr Kinn und ich bringe sie dazu, mich wieder anzusehen. Oh Valar, sie ist so wunderschön. Jeder fein geschwungene Zug ihres Gesichts, ihre Augen, ihre Nase, ihre Lippen, die beben, als sie sie mich sanft anlächelt. Sie ist genauso verunsichert wie ich, das kann ich spüren. Auch für sie scheint es wie ein Traum, der endlich wahr wird. Ich besitze diese Gewissheit nicht, weil ich es glauben möchte, dass sie ebenso fühlt wie ich, nein, sondern weil ich es weiß. Seit dem Tag, an dem wir uns die Liebe schworen, konnte ich in ihr Herz blicken, so wie sie in das meine. Es ist nicht, als könnte ich ihre Gedanken lesen, sondern vielmehr spüre ich sie, und jeder einzelne berührt mein Herz im tiefsten Inneren. 

Und auch nun fühle ich dieses Band zwischen uns und alles um uns herum verschwimmt, als ich nur noch sie wahr nehme, mich vorbeuge und ihren Mund mit meinen Lippen verschließe. Der Kuss ist voller Sehnsucht und Liebe, und sie erwidert ihn gleichermaßen, umschlingt mich mit ihren Armen. 

Das Jubeln und Klatschen um uns herum nehme ich kaum wahr. Mein Herz schlägt laut in meiner Brust und ich bin erfüllt von einem Glück, das ich mir nicht mehr gewagt hatte zu erträumen. Ich spüre wie das Band zwischen uns sich festigt und jede Wunde meiner Seele heilt durch ihre bloße Gegenwart. Tränen stehen nun auch in meinen Augen, als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen und sie sanft über meine Wange streichelt, um dann wieder ihren Mund zärtlich auf meinen zu legen. 

Ein leises, von Glück erfülltes Lachen kommt über ihre wundervollen Lippen, und wir umarmen uns. Sie ist endlich wieder bei mir, endlich fühle ich mich wieder ganz und all die Sorgen, all die Zweifel und Ängste weichen von mir, als ich sie in meinen Armen halte, und doch sagt eine Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf, dass ich nicht vergessen soll, was geschehen ist. Ich kann es ihr nicht verheimlichen, denn sie wird es spüren, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Und ich möchte es auch nicht vor ihr geheim halten, denn nichts soll je zwischen uns stehen. Sie wird es verstehen, so hoffe ich – nein, ich weiß es. Sie wird mir vergeben, doch wird es später einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt dafür geben, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Nun ist ein Moment des Glücks und ich möchte jeden Augenblick davon genießen. Sie ist wirklich hier, an meiner Seite, hält meine Hand, als wir über den Platz schreiten – meine Königin. 

Wie sehr muss sie mich lieben, um die Unsterblichkeit für mich aufzugeben, doch auch ich hätte mich so entschieden, wäre ich an ihrer statt gewesen. Ich hätte es wissen sollen, dass sie zu mir zurückkommt, denn sie sagte einmal, sie verbrächte lieber ein einziges Menschenleben mit mir als die Unendlichkeit allein. Das war ihre Entscheidung, und ich bin überglücklich darüber, auch wenn ich mir für sie ein anderes Schicksal gewünscht hätte, denn ich liebe sie so sehr, dass ich sie hätte gehen lassen können.

Doch nun ist sie hier und wird mich nie wieder verlassen. Wir werden noch lange Jahre glücklich zusammen leben, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Alles was war, liegt hinter uns und soll unsere Tage nicht verdunkeln. Nicht die Reue über die Fehler der Vergangenheit soll unser Leben erfüllen, sondern das Glück des Moments und die Aussicht auf die Zukunft, denn sie allein ist veränderbar, und unsere wird wundervoll sein.

TBC 

A/N: Ich hoffe auch hier, Aragorn ist mir nicht zu OOC geworden… und nicht zu weicheiig g


	5. Teil 5 Liebe

Liebe

Heute war der Tag deiner Krönung, und es war ein Tag des Glücks und der Freude für uns alle, sogar für mich. Arwen ist zu dir zurück gekehrt und mein Herz schlug laut in meiner Brust, als ich euch zusammen sah, nicht vor Eifersucht oder Schmerz sondern vor purer Freude. Euer Glück war ansteckend und ergreifend, und ein jeder, der die Ehre hatte, dieser wundervollen Wiedervereinigung zusehen zu dürfen, muss genauso empfunden haben. 

Für Gondor und die Menschheit war dies ein großer Tag, denn der rechtmäßige König kehrte auf den Thron zurück. Du bringst den Menschen wieder Hoffnung und Zuversicht, die sie lange verloren glaubten. Doch die dunklen Zeiten liegen hinter uns allen, der Feind ist besiegt und Frieden kehrt wieder ein in Mittelerde – eine neue Zeit bricht an voller Glück, und du wirst die Menschen dort hin führen. Gondor könnte keinen würdigeren König haben als dich. 

Und dass auch du dein persönliches Glück wieder gefunden hast, erfüllt mich mit Freude. Als ich sah, wie ihr euch in den Armen lagt, spürte ich Tränen in meinen Augen, denn noch nie habe ich eine so tiefe, überwältigende Liebe erstrahlen sehen, wie die eure. 

Es ist die Art Liebe, nach der ich mich selbst gesehnt habe, und die ich schon für unmöglich hielt, bis ich sie schließlich fand. 

Es hat eine Zeit gegeben, in der ich fast meine Freude am Leben verloren hätte. Es ist noch nicht lange her, doch es erscheint mir fast wie aus einem anderem, längst vergangenen Leben, da ein zarter Schleier aus purer Wonne diese Erinnerungen verhüllt. 

Ich weiß noch, wie sehr ich weinte, wie grausam mir alles vorkam, als du mich zurück wiest, doch ich vermag fast nicht mehr zu sagen, warum. Damals dachte ich, ich liebte dich. Es war überwältigend und stark, dieses Gefühl, das mich jeden Morgen ergriff, wenn ich erwachte, wenn du mein erster Gedanke warst, und ebenso der letzte, wenn ich mich abends bettete und langsam in den Schlaf weinte, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, nicht von dir geliebt zu werden. Es kam mir damals so echt vor, so mächtig und richtig, doch jetzt muss ich schmunzeln, wenn ich mich erinnere. Fast albern erscheint es mir.

‚Nur ein Schatten und ein Gedanke', sei es, den ich liebte, hattest du damals gesagt, und ich habe dir nicht geglaubt, wollte es nicht wahr haben. Ich war wütend auf dich, verletzt und gebrochen. Eine Zeit lang habe ich dich sogar dafür gehasst, dass du mich benutzt hast, mich in dieser einen Nacht genommen hast, wohl wissend, dass ich dich liebte. Ich habe dir verziehen, denn es scheint mir nicht mehr wichtig. Damals jedoch, glaubte ich dich zu lieben und doch fing irgendwann die Illusion an zu zerbrechen, bis nun nur noch ein paar verstreute Scherben von ihrer Existenz zeugen, und auch diese werden verschwinden, hinfort gewischt von einer Gewissheit, die von Tag zu Tag stärker wird – die Gewissheit, dass ich Faramir liebe, und er mich. 

Er ist so anders als du. Auch Stärke und Mut sind sein eigen, doch sein Wesen ist gänzlich anders als das deine. Ich glaube fast, was mich an dir so anzog, war deine geheimnisvolle, nie gänzlich durchschaubare Ausstrahlung, der Reiz des ungewissen, in dem ich zu ertrinken drohte, als ich mich blind hinein warf, zu blind und zu gefangen in meiner eigenen Besessenheit, dass ich die Wahrheit sehen konnte. 

Doch wenn ich nun Faramir anblicke, sehe ich die Wahrheit. Ich sehe nicht mehr Dunkelheit sondern reines Licht, das selbst in meinen Nächten, die mir früher eine Qual waren, über mir strahlt und jegliche Düsterheit aus meinem Geist schwinden lässt, die Schatten der Vergangenheit allmählich verjagt, bis nur noch Sonneschein da ist, nur noch Freude. 

Auch dies war nicht immer so, und nicht nur du warst der Grund dafür. So viel Leid habe ich schon erlebt in meinem noch jungen Leben, so viele sah ich sterben, nicht zuletzt meinen Onkel, den ich liebte wie einen Vater. Sein Verlust schmerzt mich noch immer, und oft steigen noch die Tränen in meine Augen, wenn ich an ihn denke, wenn ich wieder sehe, wie er zerschmettert unter seinem Pferde lag und mich ein letztes Mal anblickte – ein letztes Mal meinen Namen sprach – bevor sein Geist sich von seiner sterblichen Hülle trennte, um in die Hallen seiner Väter einzukehren. Ich frage mich, ob er von irgendwo auf mich herab blickt, ob er sehen kann, dass sein Wunsch in Erfüllung ging, dass ich wieder lächele, und nicht Schmerz mich mehr beherrscht. Ich hoffe, er weiß es. 

Und dennoch bin ich nicht die Einzige, die den Tod ihrer Lieben verschmerzen musste. Faramir erging es ähnlich, denn er hat Bruder und Vater verloren. Doch was er mir über Denethor berichtete, ließ mich erschaudern. Wie kann ein Vater so grausam zum eigenen Kinde sein? Wie sehr hat Faramir darunter leiden müssen, dass er nie ausreichend zu sein schien in den Augen seines kaltherzigen Vaters? Er hat viel seines Vertrauens dadurch verloren. Der Tod seines geliebten Bruders Boromir muss ihn noch mehr geschmerzt haben, und ich kann es mir vorstellen, denn auch mich verbindet eine tiefe Liebe zu dem meinen. Hätte ich ihn in diesem Krieg verloren… ich möchte gar nicht daran denken. Faramirs Wunden werden lange brauchen, bis sie vollständig geheilt sind, doch ich werde versuchen, ihm dabei zu helfen, so wie er die meinen lindert. 

Wenn ich in sein Antlitz schaue, spüre ich sie nicht mehr. Es ist, als könnte sein liebevolles Lächeln jegliche schlechten Empfindungen einfach auslöschen. Seine starken Arme spenden mir Trost und geben mir Geborgenheit, etwas das ich bei dir nicht spürte. 

Er ist wirklich so anders als du – zumindest zu mir. 

Ich hatte es schon kaum für möglich gehalten, hatte geglaubt, es gäbe nur die zügellose und wilde Form der körperlichen Liebe, doch es gibt so viel mehr. Es gibt lange, süße Küsse voller Zärtlichkeit und Sehnsucht, sanfte Berührungen, die Schauer über meinen gesamten Körper senden, Blicke voller Liebe und Umarmungen, die mir Vertrauen und Geborgenheit schenken, und wenn wir uns lieben ein überwältigendes Glücksgefühl, das mich im tiefsten Inneren erbeben lässt bis alles um mich herum versinkt und ich nur noch eine erfüllende Wärme wahrnehme, die sich von meinem Herzen ausbreitet. Und stets ist sie gegenwärtig, seine Liebe zu mir. Immer sehe ich sie, wenn ich ihn anblicke, spüre sie, wenn er sanft meine Hand ergreift oder mir eine Haarsträhne behutsam aus dem Gesicht streift. Und diese Liebe ist echt, sie ist wahr, keine Illusion, kein Traum, sondern unabänderliche Wirklichkeit. 

Ich habe sie endlich gefunden, und nie wird sie mich verlassen, solange Faramir an meiner Seite ist. Endlich kam die Liebe auch zu mir.

  ENDE  

A/N: Ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte gefallen hat. Wenn ja, dann sagt es mir bitte (Und wenn nicht, könnt ihr das ruhig auch sagen g).

Der letzte Teil wurde etwas kürzer, aber mir ist nichts mehr eingefallen, das Eowyn noch denken kann, ohne dass ich mich wiederholt hätte. 


End file.
